


Bewitching Books and Brews

by Corsets_and_Cardigans



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Blushing Steve Rogers, Bucky runs the cafe, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29254887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corsets_and_Cardigans/pseuds/Corsets_and_Cardigans
Summary: Standing in front of Steve was Tony Stark. World famous wizard and alchemist, creator of The Iron Legion, inventor of the vibranium transmutation spell, and Witchy World’s Most Winsome Wizard three years running. Not that Steve kept every copy of those issues of that gossip rag for any particular reason. Tony was also, for some unknown reason, a weekly regular at the shop.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 16
Kudos: 76
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020





	Bewitching Books and Brews

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Askafroa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askafroa/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Askafroa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askafroa/pseuds/Askafroa) in the [stony_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020) collection. 



> Fill for - Magical bookstore and coffee AU ☕📚🧁
> 
> Mairi! I couldn't resist, please enjoy! Also used Smol Steve and blushing Steve 🥰🥰🥰

Steve brushed his bangs from his forehead with a huff. Did that group of rowdy elven youths have to touch _every_ display and leave things on the high shelves as they left? He kicked the library stool towards the last shelf, all of their other leavings piled into his arms when the overhead door chime tinkled again. A tall shadow fell over Steve. Before he could get on the stool to grab the last book, the newest visitor to Mages and Pages Cafe reached over his head and plucked the book from its perch. 

Steve turned, “I could have gotten it, I’m not--” 

Standing in front of Steve was Tony Stark. World famous wizard and alchemist, creator of _The Iron Legion_ , inventor of the vibranium transmutation spell, and Witchy World’s Most Winsome Wizard three years running. Not that Steve kept every copy of those issues of that gossip rag for any particular reason. Tony was also, for some unknown reason, a weekly regular at the shop.

A gloved hand wrapped in deep maroon leather held the book out. Miranda Mayflower’s guide to Meeting Magical Men. _Just let the ground swallow me up,_ Steve thought. 

Flustered, Steve grabbed the book and added it to the pile in his arms hoping to hide his burning cheeks, “Thank you, Mr. Stark. ” 

“Please, like I’ve said, call me Tony,” he said, plucking his gloves off and giving Steve a wink. “Did my copy of Daily Rituals for The Modern Wizard come in?” 

“Yes, I’ll bring it up front for when you’re ready to check out.” Steve walked as fast as his legs could carry him to the stockroom door. He could just dump the books there and put them away later. Steve waited until Tony’s velvety red cloak disappeared into the potion section before creeping out to the cafe side of the shop. 

Bucky was already mixing Tony’s usual drink; a large macchiato with infusions of honeysuckle and phoenix breath, topped with a hand-whipped storm cloud. Steve thought it was ridiculous, but Tony insisted the lightning kept it the perfect drinking temperature, and found the tiny rumbles charming as he wandered the stacks.

“What am I gonna do, Buck?” Steve slumped against the counter. 

Bucky shook a little extra silverweed powder into the bowl before whisking again. “I told you to tell off those kids last time they were in. They always think they can hide their empty coffee cups on top of the gemology case like we can’t see it.” 

“Not about that,” Steve sighed. “But good to know. Sam is in for his shift at 3:00, I’ll make sure he sends Redwing up there to collect the garbage.” 

“Then what are you going to do about what, Stevie? I had to pop into the kitchen for more mandrake macaroons before Stark showed up.” 

“You know what, Buck.” Steve pointed to the drink Bucky was finishing up first, and then out to the sales floor where they both knew the object of Steve’s affections was browsing. “I don’t know how much longer I can do this without combusting like your cauldron the last time you tried to make fiery fizzwood sticks.” 

“That wasn’t my fault, converting from imperial to metric is hard. And what you should _do_ is ask him out. I know he doesn’t come in here every week for macchiatos and new issues of Herbology Monthly.” 

“Well, he’s not in here for me.” 

Bucky had the audacity to snort loud enough that a group of imps that had wandered in all turned in his direction. Imps loved gossip, so Steve brought his voice to a whisper, “I’m not going to embarrass myself by throwing myself at Tony Stark. He went twelve for twelve with the Magic Maxim cover models.” 

“Oh, that’s just a rumor Stevie.” 

“What’s just a rumor?” 

Steve whipped around. Tony was leaning against the counter, a handful of books in one hand. 

“Nothing! Nothing important, Mr. Stark,” Steve said. He moved so Bucky could put Tony’s drink on the counter. “Is there anything else we can get for you?” 

He looked over the dessert display for a moment before pointing to a deep indigo cake, “What’s in the Darkest Night Torte?” 

“Black chocolate cake, with a mousse of midnight berries and full moon dust, topped with midnight berry frosting and curled starlight shards.” 

“Is it midnight berry season already?” 

“Yes, we grow these in Steve’s potion garden ‘round back. Picked ‘em this morning,” Bucky replied.

“Wonderful. I’ll take a slice.” Tony straightened up from the case, “And two forks? If you’d like to join me, Steve? If you like midnight berries, that is.” 

“Me?” Steve didn’t squeak, but maybe in this instance, staring at the wizard that topped every single free-pass list in the magical realm, it could be said that Steve’s voice was a little high as he answered. 

“Yes, I’d love to pick your brain about the Broomball doping scandal. I can’t believe they thought that common luck potion with _wormswort_ of all things would get past the augmentation detection spells.” 

Tony’s drink grumbled and spat lightning in the silence of the cafe. Time stretched awkwardly as Steve cycled through how to respond. 

Tony raised his macchiato and took a sip, getting zapped by the raincloud for his efforts. It was _adorable_. He blushed, cheeks taking on the color of the cloak still tied around his shoulders, “I mean, you don’t have to. I know you’re busy, please just one fork. I’ll just--” 

Bucky elbowed Steve in the ribs. 

“I love midnight berries!” Steve blurted out. Lowering his volume a little before continuing, “I’d love to join you, Mr. Stark.” 

The other man brightened, “Only if you call me Tony.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic, but don't know what to comment, I love emojis! Drop a ❤ to tell me you'd like to kudos again 😘
> 
> Come hang out on Discord, you can find me hanging out in [Put On The suit (SteveTony 18+)](https://discord.gg/z5WSqbS) or [STB Enthusiasts (Stuckony 18+)](https://discord.gg/ktXHUb4). And several more! 
> 
> I'm also on Tumblr at [Corsets-and-cardigans](https://corsets-and-cardigans.tumblr.com/)


End file.
